Bubbles8218's Digimon Adventure 02
Cast: Tai Kamiya: Sora (Kingdom Hearts 2) Sora Takenouchi: Xion (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days) Matt Ishida: Riku (Kingdom Hearts 2) Izzy Izumi: Edd "Double D" (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Mimi Tachikawa: Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Joe Kido: Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) TK Takaishi: Cody (The Rescuers Down Under; As Riku's little brother) Kari Kamiya: Penny (The Rescuers; As Sora's little sister) Extra 1: Therru (Tales from Earthsea; As Double D's adoptive sister) Extra 2: Arren (Tales from Earthsea; As Riku and Cody's childhood friend) Davis Motomiya: Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Yolei Inoue: Adagio Dazzle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Cody Hida: Max (Pokemon) Ken Ichijouji/Digimon Emperor: Ace D. Copular (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Yukio Oikawa: Stays the same Episodes and Films: Episode 1: Enter Flamedramon (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 2: The Digi-Team Complete (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 3: A New Digitude (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 4: Iron Vegiemon (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 5: Old Reliable (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 6: Family Picnic (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 7: Guardian Angel (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 8: Ace's Secret Episode 9: The Emperor's New Home (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 10: The Captive Digimon (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 11: The Storm of Friendship (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 12: The Good, the Bad, and the Digi (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 13: His Master's Voice (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 14: The Samurai of Sincerity (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 15: Big Trouble in Little Edo (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 16: 20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea (Bubbles8218 Version) Movie 1: Bubbles8218's Digimon Adventure 02: Hurricane Touchdown Episode 17: Ghost of a Chance (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 18: Run, Adagio, Run Episode 19: An Old Enemy Returns (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 20: The Darkness Before Dawn (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 21: The Crest of Kindness (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 22: Eddy Cries Wolfmon Episode 23: Genesis of Evil (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 24: If I Had a Tail Hammer (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 25: Spirit Needle (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 26: United We Stand (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 27: Fusion Confusion (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 28: The Insect Master's Trap (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 29: Arukenimon's Tangled Web (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 30: Ultimate Anti-Hero (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 31: Opposites Attract (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 32: If I Only Had a Heart (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 33: A Chance Encounter (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 34: Destiny in Doubt AKA For the Sake of Love Episode 35: Max Takes a Stand Episode 36: Stone Soup (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 37: Kyoto Dragon (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 38: A Very Digi-Christmas (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 39: Dramon Power (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 40: Digimon World Tour Part 1 (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 41: Digimon World Tour Part 2 (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 42: Digimon World Tour Part 3 (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 43: Invasion of the Daemon Corps (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 44: Dark Sun, Dark Spore (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 45: The Dark Gate (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 46: Duel of the Wargreymon (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 47: Blackwargreymon's Destiny (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 48: Oikawa's Shame (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 49: The Last Temptation of the Digidestined (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 50: A Million Points of Light (Bubbles8218 Version) Movie 2: Bubbles8218's Digimon Adventure 02: The Revenge of Diaboromon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Digimon Fanmakes